


He Could Be Disguised (As One of Your Very Own Guys)

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode s02e10: The Legion of Doom, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: The Legion of Doom is looking for something that they can use against the Legends. Rip has an answer.





	He Could Be Disguised (As One of Your Very Own Guys)

“Look, the Legends might be idiots but they also seem to have been touched by Lady Luck,” Damien pointed out. “Somehow, they always find a way to survive. We need to find a weakness.”

Malcolm sighed, the look on his face saying that he wished he was about to say anything but what was coming next. “As much I hate to say it, I agree. They’re idiots but they’re persistent idiots and each time we gain a step, they find a way around us. Even with our newest advantage.” His eyes ticked towards Rip Hunter. There was nothing but detached curiosity on the man’s face as he looked over the weapons they had on hand. “We need something that will throw them off stride. Something we can use.”

Eobard looked at his associates and then turned. “Captain Hunter, you wouldn’t happen to have any ideas on anything that we could use against your former team, would you?”

Rip turned towards them, a thoughtful look on his face. “Leonard Snart,” he said eventually. “He was a thief in Central City and partners with Mick Rory. I recruited him in 2016 because I knew that I’d need a few people not afraid to get their hands a bit dirty. The man I recruited looked out for himself and his partner first. He was a survivor.” Rip shook his head. “But it turns out he had a bit of his own code and he began to actually care about all of the team, not just Mr. Rory. He was particularly close to Sara Lance.”

“So he went soft and got a girlfriend,” Damien summarized. “How is that a weakness?” 

Malcolm rolled his eyes. “If you’d pay attention, you’d notice that Captain Hunter has been referring to Snart in the past tense.”

Rip smirked slightly and nodded. “Excellent observation, Mr. Merlyn. Leonard Snart sacrificed himself to save the team by remaining behind to insure the destruction of the Oculus at the Vanishing Point. It hurt the entire team, of course, but it hit Mr. Rory and Ms. Lance particularly hard. If you want a weakness that can be used against them, he’s it.”

Eobard smiled in satisfaction. “And all we’ll need to do in order to get to him is a little bit of time travel. I’m sure the past version of Mr. Snart would be very interested to know what’s in his future if he joins the Legends.”

“Precisely. The past Mr. Snart will still be a survivor who cares about himself first. He won’t be pleased when he finds out that he died for team of heroes. You might even be able to get Mr. Rory to switch sides if you have him with you as well,” Rip told them.

“Giving us another inside look at them. Excellent.” He paused in consideration. “Is there anything else we could use to get Mr. Snart onside?”

“He was very fond of his cold gun,” Rip said. “Never let anyone else touch it. He stole it from Cisco Ramon not long after his first encounter with the Flash. If you decide to bring him in, late 2014 will be the time period that will give you the best odds. And because he’ll be from the past, my former teammates will hesitate when they go against him. If they kill him, they erase the Leonard Snart that was part of the team in 2016.”

“Well, I think we can save the recruitment of Leonard Snart for another time,” Eobard decided, scowling when Malcolm rolled his eyes at the unintentional pun. “After all, Captain Hunter, I have no doubt that with your help, we can get the piece of the spear that’s hidden on the ship. Mr. Snart will be our back up plan.” He looked over at Malcolm and Damien. “Agreed?”

Damien thought about it and then slowly smiled “Agreed.”

Malcolm smirked. “After all, it’s not like having a master thief with a grudge on our side could hurt.”

Eobard allowed himself to feel a moment of satisfaction before he turned back to Rip. “Now, Captain Hunter, do you have an idea on how to get the piece of the spear you left on the Waverider?”

Rip lifted one of the guns off the wall and studied it before nodding. “Yes.” He looked back at them. “We’re going to need to go to December 25, 1776.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that Rip was the only way that they could have known what happened to Leonard. How else would they know he joined the team and then died?


End file.
